rpgworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dementia
Sup dazzin from dementia started this page feel free to edit it if something is wrong i dont care im going to post A magic list and an Alchemy List for you guys http://www.rpgwoforums.com/ is the RPGWO forums These are our Admins Please respect them. ''' ''@@@admin"guin" @@@admin Mr.UT and @@admin slowik '' '''Here is the Magic List i have so far it is far from complete but this should help alot for most new people who need some spells i will work on getting every spell up there ------------------------------------------------------ Armor Other I Ure Cug Ioq Kah '////''' Armor Other II Ure Cug Ioq Kah Mux'////' Armor Self I Hez Cug Ioq Kah'////' Armor Self II Hez Cug Ioq Kah Mux'////' Cure Other I Ure Cug Lux Kah Cure Other II Ure Cug Lux Kah Mux'////' Cure Self I Hez Cug Lux Kah'////' Cure Self II Hez Cug Lux Kah Mux'////' Dexterity Other I Ure Cug Ioq Dez'////' Dexterity Other II Ure Cug Ioq Dez Mux'////' Dexterity Other III Ure Cug Ioq Dez Gaf'////' Dexterity Self I Hez Cug Ioq Dez'////' Dexterity Self II Hez Cug Ioq Dez Mux'////' Dexterity Self III Hez Cug Ioq Dez Gaf'////' Heal Other I Ure Cug Lux Aon'////' Heal Other II Ure Cug Lux Aon Mux'////' Heal Self I Hez Cug Lux Aon'////' Heal Self II Hez Cug Lux Aon Mux'////' Hero Other I Ure Cug Ioq Xyx'////' Hero Other II Ure Cug Ioq Xyx Mux'////' Hero Other III Ure Cug Ioq Xyx Gaf'////' Hero Self I Hez Cug Ioq Xyx'////' Hero Self II Hez Cug Ioq Xyx Mux'////' Hero Self III Hez Cug Ioq Xyx Gaf'////' Intelligence Other I Hez Cug Ioq Sar'////' Intelligence Other II Hez Cug Ioq Sar Mux'////' Intelligence Other II Hez Cug Ioq Sar Gaf'////' Intelligence Self I Ure Cug Ioq Sar'////' Intelligence Self II Ure Cug Ioq Sar Mux'////' Intelligence Self II Ure Cug Ioq Sar Gaf'////' Life Renewal Other I Ure Cug Coq Aon'////' Life Renewal Other II Ure Cug Aon Mux'////' Life Renewal Self I Hez Cug Coq Aon'////' Life Renewal Self II Hez Cug Aon Mux'////' Mana Infuse Other I Ure Cug Lux Tiw'////' Mana Infuse Other II Ure Cug Lux Tiw Mux'////' Mana Renewal Other I Ure Cug Coq Tiw'////' Mana Renewal Other II Ure Cug Tiw Mux'////' Mana Renewal Self I Hez Cug Coq Tiw'////' Mana Renewal Self II Hez Cug Tiw Mux'////' Quckness Self I Hez Cug Ioq Qui'////' Quckness Self II Hez Cug Ioq Qui Mux'////' Quckness Self III Hez Cug Ioq Qui Gaf'////' Quickness Other I Ure Cug Ioq Qui'////' Quickness Other II Ure Cug Ioq Qui Mux'////' Quickness Other III Ure Cug Ioq Qui Gaf'////' Revive Other I Ure Cug Lux Roj'////' Revive Other II Ure Cug Lux Roj Mux'////' Revive Self I Hez Cug Lux Roj'////' Revive Self II Hez Cug Lux Roj Mux'////' Sight Other I Ure Cug Lux Oyo'////' Sight Other II Ure Cug Lux Oyo Mux'////' Sight Self I Hez Cug Lux Oyo'////' Sight Self II Hez Cug Lux Oyo Mux'////' Stamina Renewal Other I Ure Cug Coq Roj'////' Stamina Renewal Other II Ure Cug Coq Roj Mux'////' Stamina Renewal Self I Hez Cug Coq Roj'////' Stamina Renewal Self II Hez Cug Coq Roj Mux'////' Stamina to Mana Self I Hez Cug Lux Tiw Roj'////' Stamina to Mana Self II Hez Cug Lux Roj Tiw'////' Strength Other I Ure Cug Ioq Wiq'////' Strength Other II Ure Cug Ioq Wiq Mux'////' Strength Other III Ure Cug Ioq Wiq Gaf'////' Strength Self I Hez Cug Ioq Wiq Strength Self II Hez Cug Ioq Wiq Mux'////' Strength Self III Hez Cug Ioq Wiq Gaf'////' Warmth Other I Ure Cug Lux Jox'////' Warmth Other II Ure Cug Jox Lux Mux'////' Warmth Self I Hez Cug Lux Jox'////' Warmth Self II Hez Cug Jox Lux Mux'////' Wisdom Other I Ure Cug Ioq Nal'////' Wisdom Other II Ure Cug Ioq Nal Mux'////' Wisdom Other III Ure Cug Ioq Nal Gaf'////' Wisdom Self I Hez Cug Ioq Nal'////' Wisdom Self II Hez Cug Ioq Nal Mux'////' Wisdom Self III Hez Cug Ioq Nal Gaf '' Here is the Alchemy List Plant Name Potion That is made ----------- ------------ Alyssum Throwing Bamboo Mace Black Rose Petals Black Magic This NOT the ground petal Black Tulip Tame Blue Bell Jeweler Blue Rose Petals Blue Magic This is Not the ground petal Blue Shroom Ice Oil Bunt Grass Bow Cattail Blacksmith Cherry Blossom Unarmed Clover Fletching Dandelion Wisdom Drak Root Magic Defense Feather Bloom Dagger Fire Weed Flail Germ Weed Melee Defense Green Fern Strength Grey Berry Stealth Ground Black Rose & Distilled Water Black Paint/Dye Ground Blue Rose & Distilled Water Blue Paint/Dye Ground Blueberry Life This is Not the seed Ground Grapes Mana This is NOT the seed Ground Olives Lamp Oil Ground Rasberry Stamina This is NOT the seed Ground Red Rose & Distilled Water Red Paint/Dye Ground White Rose & Distilled Water White Paint Gyro Stem Scythe Gyro Vine Quickness Hayeberry Axe Jade Shroom Lightning Oil Masik Vine Locksmith Nightshade Shroom Cure Orange Blossom Moss Intell Purple Rain Alch Red Fern Dexterity Red Rose Petals Red Magic This is NOT the ground petal Red Shroom Fire Oil Redd Grass Crossbow Rice Whip Rogue Shroom Sword Rye Weed Missle Defense sage grass spear Starburst Mining White Rose Petals White Magic This is NOT the ground petal White Tulip Trap Yellow Fern Carp Zinnia Staff Note: To Make These potions Use a mana Charge onto A minor potion To get a major and do the same process on a major to get an ultimate potion Ore list and a nice little formula to help you know what it takes to mine the ore 2.5 x'' X=y x=Experience obtained from failed attempt to mine the ore To see the Failed experience you get is very simple Click your mining skill to see your current experience and write it down Then try to mine the rock and click your mining skill again and write down that experience that you now have then once you are done P-C=F Basicly what this formula means is that you need to Subtract C= your current experience after attempting to mine the ore from P= Your previous experience before you attempted to mine the ore then take F= your failed experience and Substitute for x to get y so its like this 2.5 ''x 100 = 250 250 would be the amount that requires to mine the ore Medium Granite Salt Ore Coal Marble Ore Copper Ore Silver Ore Iron Ore Magnetite Ore Gold Ore Zircon Ore Titanium Ore Hessite Ore Adamantite Ore Damonite ore-Obtained only When a meteor falls which you will know Because it will say in rex text like this You see a Flash in the sky! Metals that can only Be obtained throught combining items Steel- Use coal powder on a Hot iron sheet Mithril- Use mana charge on Adamantite sheet --Dazzin 03:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Dazzin A.K.A Lostalive